Targeted advertising allows advertisement content producers to provide content to viewers in a more efficient manner. However, the proper audience for an advertisement is not always readily apparent and obtaining information about the proper audience may be time consuming and labor intensive.
Electronic information providers attempt to increase the efficiency of their advertisements by taking advantage of information about viewers based on access to the electronic content. This advantage may not be seized by traditional print content providers or other electronic media providers that are unable to learn from a user's interaction with the medium. However, since a significant portion of the value for information sources such as print media remains in the ability to advertise through the media, the ability to effectively advertise or increase the efficiency of such advertisements substantially impacts the value and hence the continued existence of such media.